The Request
by Godstaff
Summary: An unusual request from Diana leads to a reformulation of her relationship with Clark.


Thanks to** Wondercat** for the help, advice and support.

Special thanks to **Hellacre13** for the editing, guidance and encouragement.

**The Request**

**by Godstaff**

WATCHTOWER MOONBASE – BOILER ROOM – DECEMBER WEDNESDAY 13TH 0800 HS. GMT

"EXCUSE ME!...YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?"

It was as if a spear of kryptonite had impaled his brain, from ear to ear. When had she asked him to come to the boiler room with her because she had a very important and private request to make, he never, not in a million years, would've imagined this.

"This is a joke, right? C'mon, guys, ha-ha! You can come out now. I get it. Very funny!"

"Great Zeus, Kal! Can you keep it down?" she hissed "I don't need everybody to know about this!"

He was looking at her as if she'd grown another head. She wrap her arms around her chest, all of a sudden her uniform seemed too revealing.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Well, what? Are you serious?" _'I'm in the Twilight Zone'_, he thought to himself.

"Dead serious. Are you going to help me lose my virginity or not?" An intense shade of red tinted her features and she could no longer look at him in the eye

-.

WATCHTOWER MOONBASE – TRAINING ROOM A.K.A. "THE KITCHEN" - ONE WEEK BEFORE 1900 HS. GMT

"I have to say it, Dinah, your movements are getting more precise and yet more graceful every time.

It's no longer a martial discipline; it's more like a dance…poetry in motion. You are a true Amazon, sister…"

"Oh, girlfriend, coming from you that's really a compliment." Black Canary took a towel from the rack near the locker room. "Ever since I distance myself from Ollie, I have to have an outlet to burn all my anger and my…desire." She gave Diana a meaningful stare. "So I threw myself to the arts of combat. It's been five months since I had any."

"Any fight? But we…you've got a lot of confrontations lately," said Diana confused.

"No, Di. Any, you know, the horizontal lambada…? The naked dance?" Dinah looked at her friend in disbelief.

"Oh! You mean sexual intercourse! Is five months too much?" she asked curiously, taking two bottles of water from the cooler and giving one of them to Canary.

"It's a life time, baby! Look at us, the JL, facing danger or death on a daily basis. The public opinion is more interested in my fishnets than all the good I may accomplish, and governments are rather willing to criticize than to support us. We need the joy of friendship and camaraderie, but mostly we need romantic love and to 'see the face of God' every now and then to pull through. Endorphins: that's what makes our lives bearable. God, I miss Ollie's touch! No! I'm NOT going there!" Dinah stopped to calm herself. "Anyway, why do I need to explain this to you? Don't you have the same needs everyone has?"

"I'm beginning to think I'm more alien than Starro. I have these… feelings and desires when I see a man I like, but I don't know how to act upon them, and men appear to be intimidated by me, too scare to make a move. Look at Steve Trevor, when I first arrived to the patriarch's world we had a couple of dates, but then he turn to other love interests, more 'attainable', he said." The Amazon princess looked at her feet.

"So, bottom line: you are this incredibly gorgeous, six foot tall and barely covered, 23 year old Amazon virgin, right?" the blonde bombshell asked in astonishment.

"Yes to the 'Amazon virgin' part," Diana sighed. "Merciful Athena, I don't want to make the same mistake Donna did!"

"Wait, wait, wait…what mistake?" Black Canary rubbed her hands.

"Gods, I have a big mouth! I'll tell you, but swear to me this won't leave your lips, please?" Her blue eyes locked onto her friend's.

"I…I'll try." Canary didn't sound very convincing.

"No. S-w-e-a-r it!" the princess demanded.

"Awright! I swear not to tell a soul, okay?" and added "Killjoy!"

"A year ago my sister Donna also came to the world of man to study this culture and help me spread the Amazons ideals. This was a great joy for me, because we're very close. So, she enrolled in Metropolis University and started her studies. She met a lot of young girls and befriended them. Most of the girls had very robust social lives, and a great interest in the opposite sex, and Donna joined their endeavors. She's a much forward person than I am, and, since she doesn't have the rank responsibilities I do, her life is pretty much her own. She was eager to try this 'sex' thing all her friends talk about with such enthusiasm, so she found this boy she liked the most and after a couple of dates, she invited him to her room. I'll skip the details…"

"Oh, don't!" begged Dinah

"I'll skip the details and jump to the consummation part," Diana continued, "The boy wasn't able to penetrate her…"

"Wait, what!"

"See…our super strength and invulnerability extents to EVERY part of our anatomy," said the princess with a meaningful look, making a ring with her left thumb and forefinger too small to allow her right forefinger to pass through.

"Oh…! Isn't that thing supposed to stretch?"

"Doctor Light, Kimiyo, explained it to Donna with an example: a spider's web is a subtle, weak barrier for a human being, but for the insect trapped by it is an unbreakable confinement. It's all a matter of strength level."

"I see. I guess having a bulletproof super-hymen is more effective than a chastity belt, huh?" Dinah found it almost comical.

"Exactly. Not funny. Imagine the frustration for Donna. And the boy could have been badly injured, also." Diana pointed out.

"Yeah, surely like every male of the species, he couldn't admit this happening to him and tried to force his way through," asserted Dinah.

"I'm afraid so."

"I'll have a little talk with Kimi about paring humans with insects," thought Dinah out loud.

"True. Proportionally, most insects are way stronger than humans," reflected Diana.

"Whatever," interjected Black Canary, "continue your story, please?"

"Very well. So, what started as interest, now became an obsession for my sister. If it has to be a super powered male the one to do it, she had plenty to choose from. Superman was out of the question because she thinks I have a romantic interest on him…"

"Well, do you?" She looked at the Amazon with close attention, sensing some spicy gossip about to come out.

"No…! Of course not! These are my sister's ideas…We're just best friends."

_Yeah, right and Ollie's farts smell like J`adore, _Dinah thought to herself

"Anyway!" said Diana dismissively, "next in line was Captain Marvel, so she went for him…"

"You don't mean she…?" Dinah got shocked.

"Yes," confirmed Diana.

"And he…?"

"Also, yes. It seems the Wisdom of Solomon doesn't apply when a male thinks with the little head. On his behalf it's fair to say that my sister never takes no for an answer."

"And, since she's a slightly younger version of you, any man would find it impossible to resist her charms," said Canary.

"Not that Marvel even tried, though. The next day she came to the Embassy, very excited to tell me all about it, what a wonderful experience it was, how sweet the Captain behaved, almost childish and playful. At first it ended all too fast, but then they took their time and she really enjoyed him…three times. She said 'He's so attractive, Diana, so powerful, I guess I'm gonna keep seeing him for a while…' I had to stop her at this point to explain her that he really is this thirteen year old boy, Billy Batson, who transforms into Marvel after casting some spell."

"Oh boy!" Dinah muttered.

"Oh boy, indeed. She started stammering, 'N-no way, n-no way…I didn't…I haven't, he didn't tell me…Diana, I didn't know! W-what have I done! Oh, Hera have mercy! But he was so adult, so grown up –an image of his grown up attributes came to her mind, she had to shake her head to erase them- I'm a nineteen year old cougar! What will I do? How will I see him again?' I told her to calm down and try to see things from another perspective: she couldn't know and probably no permanent damage was inflicted upon him, if any."

"I've seen the naughty brat lately. He was staring at my boobs when we spoke and when I turn around I saw him checking my butt. He has never done it before. I'd say he coped with it perfectly. So…he performed okay, didn't he?"

"Dinah!"

"I'm sorry…Did I tell you it has been five months since…?"

"Repeatedly," Diana's tone was admonishing. "Keep in mind that what separates my sister's situation from statutory rape is the fact that, in his Marvel persona, Billy is an adult for all intents and purposes."

"Back to you, you big, brunette lump of a woman, what does your sister's story have to do with you?"

"Don't you see it? If I'm to pursue a mortal's love, I'll have to lose my virginity first with a metahuman with super strength and invulnerability," Diana stated.

"Why do you have to mate with a… ? What did you call us? Yeah: a mortal. Cute. Why not one of the metas in our group?"

"Do you really want to spend your time with one of the males in our group…?" Then she added wryly,"Stupid-question-to-the-woman-who-just-spent-one-year-living-with-Green-Arrow. Shut up, Diana."

"Hey, we had our moments!" Dinah sighed. "Anyway, I'll jump Superman's bones any time, if you ask me, but he's capable of breaking me in half. I even bet that he's the kind of gentleman that would power down to prevent harming you. Rrrrrggh! Those impossibly blue eyes! Have you seen a more perfect chest than that? I'm just saying…" _Oh, Ollie, I miss you…You cheating son of a…!_

WATCHTOWER MOONBASE – BOILER ROOM – DECEMBER WEDNESDAY 13TH 0805 HS. GMT

"Di, this is a serious matter. We don't even belong to the same world. You are a princess of a millenary culture and I'm just a farm boy from Kansas." Superman was trying to make some sense of it.

"Kal, I'm not asking you to marry me. It's just physical intercourse. It's a necessity if I'm to pursue any love interest at all. Just a one night stand, or afternoon or whatever! I need this out of the way, and you turned out to be the only suitable candidate." Diana was about to drop the whole idea but then asked, "Do you have any experience at all on the subject?"

"Well… yeah. I've done it before. But never with a meta, and I was depowered when that happened. I've never let it all out." Clark was still in shock. He had fantasized with this woman, (who hasn't?) but never thought their worlds would collide in such manner. He cared for her more than any other woman, so it seemed so cold and procedural. But he didn't want to be this kind of puss in front of her, so he put on his brave face and said. "I'm up to it. Are you sure you want to go on with this?"

"If you can deliver it, I can take it. I'm an Amazon." Her pride was speaking now.

"Fine, give me two days to arrange things at the Fortress, which I think it's the best place to do it, and we'll meet there…say…1900 hrs, next Friday." He said it in a business as usual tone. "Any special request?"

"Green tea sweetened with honey and cherry soda," she said with a serious tone "So, it is a date?"

"You've got it." He couldn't still believe her, "Okay, see you then."

_Oh my God! Oh Rao! Oh my God, Oh Rao!_

His thoughts being brought up with his two different heritages was getting a little messy.

_What is this? What will happen now? Will we really have sex? The most beautiful woman in the world and me? Oh, Di, what do you want from me? Let's think this is for real and prepare to the main event. She's my best friend and I won't let her down._

He muttered, "First of all, green tea, honey and cherry soda."

FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE – NORTH POLE – DECEMBER FRIDAY 15TH 1850 HS. GMT

Diana has been flying around the Arctic Circle for one and a half hour trying to decide what to do. The freezing wind felt invigorating against her skin, but little good it did for her mental turmoil.

She wondered if this was the right thing to do; the consequences to their friendship; she was afraid. The sensation of carrying the weight of the world upon her shoulders was overwhelming.

_What's the big deal, anyway? People have sex all the time like they were having a glass of water, …why is it such a burden to me? After today I will be able to be with whoever I want, and the stress of the first time will be gone for good. And Kal…"_

Yes, there was Superman on top of it all. Why did she choose him? Well, the obvious reasons, of course: strength, invulnerability… hopefully not super-speed.

_That's not important, I'm not here to have a good time, _she warned herself, _if it ends quickly, so much the better_.

But there was more: _Kal cares; he's my best friend and he will look after me; he is a gentleman and Dinah is right, he is so beautiful! Why did I never consider that before?_

A warm sensation ran through her body while imagining his smiling face. Her mind was finally made. She began her descent towards the Fortress.

"But if he receives me wearing a robe and with a glass of alcohol in his hand, I call it off!" she said out loud.

Clark felt like he'd forgotten something and couldn't figure out what. Everything was clean, pristine. All the rooms, halls and corridors in the fortress had been checked many times. Since he didn't know what she wanted to do and where, he thought every place must be prepared. Even Krypto had taken a bath and was wearing a new cape. His nerves were on edge, he kept checking his cape looking for wrinkles that weren't there and trying to comb back his spit-curl, which suddenly began to annoy him.

He tried to convince himself that this wasn't a date, this was just him doing a favor to a friend, a very, incredibly beautiful friend.

_Easy, Kent. Women are able to smell fear, and this one literally can._

For a moment he considered trying to convince her of the impracticality of this, but his experience with women (not that he had much at all) told him that they always do the opposite of what a man tells them, so, why bother? His stomach was full of furious butterflies.

_This is a mistake. We are friends, but after this what will happen? I'm telling her not to go any further with this._

The thought of her looking for someone else to do 'the task' fell upon him abruptly like a mountain.

_Screw it, I'm doing it, we'll deal with the consequences later…after all, it's just sex. People have sex all the time like they were having a glass of water._

"Visitor approaching. Identified: Wonder Woman – Diana of Themyscira. Coming from south-west. ETA three minutes." The computer announced.

"Show time, Clark," he said out loud and went to the main entrance.

After a retinal scan, DNA and voice recognition, the system informed, "Wonder Woman – Diana of Themyscira. Identity confirmed. Access granted."

The huge doors open to let her in. The first one to receive her was Krypto. The white dog stood in his hind legs, and she squatted to be at his level as he began licking her face.

"Oh! Okay, boy, okay…I missed you too! Ha-ha! Look what I've got for you! " She took out from a purse crossed over her shoulder a supersonic frisbee made with the same technology of the batarangs. "The best part is you can throw it yourself!"

Krypto barked twice in gratitude and went outside to play with his new toy, wagging his tail.

"Di, Hi!" Clark was walking to greet her. "Bribing my dog can take you very far in this place."

_Thank Hera, _she thought when she saw him in his uniform.

"Kal, hello!" They gave each other a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Come on in. Can I offer you something? Water, a cherry soda, green tea?" he asked

"You did your homework, I see," she said. "Water will be fine."

He grabbed two bottles from the fridge "Need a glass?"

"No I'm okay, thank you," she said, taking the bottle he gave her.

They were both avoiding looking at each other in the eyes. They took a seat on both ends of a sofa, leaving the center empty.

"Look, Kal…"

"Look, Di…"

They both started at the same time.

After a moment, Clark said, "You go first."

"Thank you. I know how awkward this is, and I understand if you want to back down…I was having second thoughts myself…"

Clark interrupted her, "Di, I'm not calling it off if you aren't. I said I'll do this and I'm keeping my word. After all, making love…"

"Having sex," she said quickly.

"…Having sex with a wonderful and beautiful woman is not, by any standards, a sacrifice. I only want you to know, whatever happens today, I'll keep being your friend. No matter what."

"That was one of my concerns also. I'd hate to lose your friendship over this and I feel relieved you think the same way: friends, no matter what." She smiled and looked at him in the eye for the first time. "I have to ask about protection, do we need any?"

"We both are free of any type of disease, local or alien. I have my latest physical results and took the liberty of downloading yours, and I'm sure I can't get you pregnant. My DNA is not from this world. For what I know we may not even be from the same species," he joked. "In all the simulations I've made in the computer, our DNA combination crashes before producing a zygote. Besides, there's no time to get a protection we won't tear apart."

"I don't even know if I can get pregnant at all. I was made out of clay and don't know if it was part of the gods design for me to have children." A tinge of sadness could be heard in her voice. "Alright then, how are we going to proceed?"

"Well…I've done this before…not that much, though… and you haven't, so I think it's best if I take the initiative. You will have to trust me on this."

"I trust you with my life, Kal," she said sincerely.

"Thank you. The same goes for me, Di. In spite of what I just said about trust, if anything makes you feel any discomfort at all, you tell me at once, okay?"

"Agreed," she confirmed with a nod."Now what?"

"First of all, let's fill this empty space between us."

They both moved to the center of the sofa until their hips made contact.

"Shall we take off our clothes now," she asked, lowering her eyes.

"Wha…? No. There's plenty of time for that. Let's take things slow. How about we kiss first?"

"Alright." She looked at him and he was looking to her red lips.

He placed his hand on her cheek and began to move his mouth to hers. It was a tentative kiss. He caught her lower lip between his and she did the same. It was a nice surprise for both of them how fresh the other's mouth tasted. They remain like this, sucking softly the other's lips for a while. Her hand moved towards his neck, and she put her fingers on his nape. When they parted they were smiling, both of them.

"That was nice," she said.

"That was nice _and_ sweet," he replied. "May I take off your tiara? I want to look at your beautiful forehead."

"Okay, but I'll take off your cape; I cannot put my arms around you with it."

"Deal," he removed her tiara carefully. "Di, yours is the loveliest face I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Kal. Yours is not so bad either," she smiled, while undoing his cape.

He moved closer still and put his arms around her. It was like she belonged there. With a gesture he encouraged her to do the same, so she wrapped her arms around his neck. Now they felt really in contact with one another.

"I'm going a little deeper this time," he almost asked for her permission.

She nodded in agreement.

He went for her mouth again, his lips slightly open. She felt his tongue trying to make its way through her lips, so she shyly parted them to let it in. Slowly, he began to invade her mouth, inviting her tongue to do the same, which she did with some hesitation at first, but growing more confident every time. When she started to move her head and jaw, and her embrace tightened he knew she was finally enjoying the kiss, so he gave himself up to it as well.

It was a long kiss, no corner of the other's mouth was left unexplored. In many ways it was a first time for both of them. Neither had ever enjoyed kissing somebody like this, with no restraints. Even though they deeply cared for each other as friends, the fact that there were no romantic feelings involved gave them a sense of freedom and physicality they both found refreshing, yet a bit challenging.

They broke the kiss to catch some air.

"Great Hera! Never thought kissing could ever feel like this. My head is spinning." There was some agitation in her voice. "Kal! Some kisser you are!"

"Same here, Princess… ouch! What…? Why did you punch me?"

"Don't call me that…anyone else can, but you use it when you want to put some distance between us, so don't!" She was adamant. "Especially NOT after a kiss like that!"

"Roger that. So…once more?" he teased her.

"Please." And they began to kiss again, this time caressing the other's body. Not the intimate parts. Not yet.

She felt him lifting and placing her on his lap and a sensation of abandonment invaded her. This was a necessary step for her romantic life, she thought, but there wasn't any reason why she couldn't enjoy it. Until this very moment Diana never realized how attracted she was to him. Clark appeared to be a tender and savvy guide. So far all his moves were in the right direction, making her fears slowly vanish. In fact, an unknown, warm sensation began in the lower part of her belly, which she welcomed with joy and curiosity. Clark pulled back from the kiss and fixed his eyes on hers. She never saw such intensity in somebody's gaze. A glow of red could be seen inside the pupils. He grabbed her nape and gently tilted her head back, exposing her long, soft neck, which he began kissing and nibbling, tasting every inch.

She let out a moan that surprised her. _Merciful Athena, what is this man doing to me?_

"_Kal_…" She could barely articulate over her increasingly rapid breathing.

He lifted his head from her neck. "What? Did I do something that bothered you?"

"Huh? No, no, I just felt like calling your name…," she whispered.

Straightening her head he put his forehead against hers. "If you keep saying my name like that, this will be over before it starts."

There was a provocative smile on his lips. He put a peck on her mouth which brought a smile to her face now. She decided to take the offensive, pushing him back and claiming his mouth in a hungry, demanding kiss. Her fingers grabbed his jet black curls. When she had enough, she went for his ears, licking and nibbling his lobes. His chest began to rise and fall as his breathing accelerated. Oh, wise Aphrodite, how she longed to see it out of the shirt! _Oh, Hades, why not?_ she thought and pulled the upper half of his uniform over his head, taking it off. His surprise didn't last long. In response to this action he took her by the waist and lifted her in the air. When he lowered her she was straddling his hips. She moved down to devote her attention to his chest and abdomen, with kisses, nibbles and the occasional licking to the nipples. He reclined back, putting his arms over his head, enjoying her dedication and letting out a moan and groan here and there.

_This may not be such a bad idea after all, _he thought.

She felt something growing and pressing against her belly; lifting her head she looked at him with curiosity. He just shrugged comically and pulled her up to kiss her. Now she felt the hardness pushing her crotch.

His hands descended from her back to her butt cheeks, which startled her for a second, then his hands traveled from her hips to her thighs and vice versa, as he attacked her swan-like neck again, making her moan with each breath.

Looking her right in the eye he began to undo her golden girdle, when his hand stopped over the Lasso he couldn't help but saying, "Oh, Di, I can't begin to tell you how much I want you right now."

This put a wide smile on her lips and she lean forward to kiss him as he took off the girdle and moved to the top of her armor. The fasteners were a bit tricky, but he found his way soon enough to avoid embarrassment. He removed the gold and red corset slowly, savoring every bit of olive skin this action revealed. She straightened on his lap, looking elsewhere but his direction, her face increasingly red as he was taking off her top.

When her round and full breasts came out he had to suppress a gasp. He suddenly understood the meaning of perfection. He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, making her look directly at him.

"This will probably sound stupid to you, but I need to say it, even if this isn't the moment: Di, I want to thank you for letting me be your first. For as long as I'll live I remember this moment and the confidence you've invested in me."

A light of joy appeared in her eyes. She only took his hands and placed them on her bosom causing her to flinch.

"They are very sensitive, I see. Don't worry, I'll treat them carefully." His thumbs start rubbing her pink nipples softly as his mouth claimed hers once again. She was having difficulties breathing because his caresses made her moan and gasp.

He broke the kiss and put one of his thumbs into his mouth, looking at her eyes, and suck it until it was really wet, he took it back to her nipple and began rubbing it again, now lubricated by the moisture from his mouth.

She began to feel a wetness between her legs.

She emitted an almost inaudible "Aah!"

His other thumb went straight to her mouth and she began to suck it as she saw him do it before. When his hand returned to her breast her nipples were getting really hard now, as he began to work her neck, making his way down in a torturing slow pace. When he reached her collar bone she grabbed the hair on his nape, exclaiming, "Oh, Kal…!"

Her chest was going up and down more rapidly now. He decided the torture was enough for both of them.

Cupping her breasts he began kissing them and sucking the pink, hard tips of her nipples. A tremor ran through her body; and without letting out a single sound, her nails began to dig into his flesh. His devotion to the task and the pressing of his manhood against her sensitive spot made her rock her hips rhythmically. This was all too new for her and she felt like losing control. The warm sensation from her center began to spread all over her body. He felt she was getting close to explode and, far from stopping, moved his hips to increase the rubbing sensation against her core. Her eyes were closed and the tremors in her body were a clear indication that she couldn't hold it much longer.

"Kal.., what's…happening? I…can't…stop…it! Just…can't…Kaaalh!" A series of spasms shook her body as pleasure invaded her. She tightened her embrace to the point of hurting him a little. After what seemed an eternity she stop shaking and could finally open her eyes. She loosened her embrace and Clark could lift his head from her bosom, with a significant smile on his face. He put his arms around her waist pressing her chest to his

Trying to catch her breath still, she looked down at him with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh, Kal, I am so, so very sorry! I had no idea what was happening…it… it just took over me…I'm sorry!" She couldn't look at him.

"What for? Didn't you enjoy it?" He forced her to look at him.

"Well…yes…," she said timidly.

"Just 'Well, yes'?" She tried to hide from his gaze, knowing he wouldn't let her. "It sounded a lot better than just 'well, yes.' "

"It was the most intense moment of my entire life! Happy?" Her cheeks turned red.

"So far," he said intently. "And there's nothing to feel sorry about," he added.

"But we…you…? Weren't we supposed to arrive together?"

"Ideally, yes. If not, it's always best if the lady does it first." His eyes were sincere, but she still felt guilty.

"I was so selfish…" She put her arms around his neck.

"Di,that was one of the most beautiful presents a woman can give to a man. It makes him feel wanted and it's the confirmation that he's doing something right." He was thinking of her release with his name on her lips. He added mischievously, "And, this is far from over, girl. You'll have your chance to compensate. More than once, if we're lucky." And he started to nibble her neck, making her laugh out loud.

"I just had my first orgasm but I'm still a virgin!" she realized.

"Yeah," he teased. "You are a naughty, horny virgin, how about that? Wanna do something about it?"

"Definitely. Shall we move our passion to the bedroom?"

"Best idea ever."

He stood up with her still straddling his waist. He made a seat with his hands and held her butt. He was still hard and she was practically seated on his manhood. When she felt it her eyes opened wider and her mouth took the shape of an 'O'.

"It…it happens," he said getting as red as his cape.

"Oh, Kal, I could eat you right now!" and following her words she started kissing him furiously.

Clark was pleasantly surprised by the change he was witnessing in front of him. Diana came to the Fortress being this shy, insecure person, but after her burst of pleasure, it was like a 180 degree turn to a more carefree Diana, open to enjoying her body and share it with…him? Suddenly the idea of a one night stand wasn't enough for Clark_._

_Let's not go there, Kent. There's still a whole night ahead of us, and she may not like what's about to come…or me. A lot of things can change in the next hours…_

He decided to make the best of it in the hours they had left, so he decided to devote himself to please the extraordinary woman that he was holding in his arms. They got to the bedroom, their mouths still locked. He was willing to try a little roughness, so he tossed her on the bed and started to remove her boots.

"Hey! Do you really want to play rough, Kal? Cause I can give you rough, you know?" and she put her foot on his chest and pushed him back. She was only covered by her star spangled shorts. He never saw anything sexier in his life. Grabbing her by her calves he separated her legs and put himself in the middle of them trying to reach her shorts to pull them down, but she was giving him a run for his money, fighting to keep them on.

"No! Let go, you brute! I will defend my honor. There's no way you are going to bring that…thing, that monstrosity anywhere near me!" She was pointing at the red tent becoming bigger in his pants.

"Oh, is that so?" He played the offended man. "Very well then, have a good night sleep, Princess. Bye."

When she heard him calling her Princess, her guard fell and he seized the chance. He threw himself over her and grabbed the golden waist of her pants and took them off in a single motion. He held them over his head, triumphant, but when he turned to look at her she was trying to cover her nudity with her hands and arms. The smile had disappeared from her lips; she was just a little girl ashamed of being naked.

"Di, what is it? Are you alright?" He knelt beside her and avoided touching her, trying not to make things worse.

"It's…nothing" She wasn't looking at him "A stupid thing, really. We Amazons don't have any problem exposing our bodies, and nudity is something normal and natural. We swim naked, sleep naked, even fight naked sometimes –a Greek tradition, don't ask-…but, all of the sudden, being here with you, I became too conscious of my bare body and what would you think of it." She sat on the edge of the bed, still covering her body. "Don't pay any attention, okay? It will pass; just give me a minute, please?"

"Yes, of course. For the record: What would I think of it? When I see you like this I can't even think, I can only just admire your perfection." He asked, "Would it help if I get undressed too?"

"And let that beast loose? No way!" she joked, looking at his crotch.

"Can we stop calling him 'beast', 'thing' or 'monstrosity', please?" he begged.

"Him?"

"Huh…er…"

"HIM!" she repeated in amused disbelief.

"Okay, yeah. He is the friend I'm most attached to. I feel uncomfortable calling him 'it'." Clark was really embarrassed now.

"Alright, then. Off with your clothes, big man. Let's see that friend you are so proud of, shall we?"

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. It was your idea, after all," she teased.

"Alright. But don't look at me," he said.

"Who's too self conscious now?"

"I mean it," he warned her.

She looked away and a second later he was in his birthday suit. He moved towards her and taking her hand helped her up. Now they were both standing facing each other, completely uncovered and holding hands. His shaft pointing in her direction. It actually made her feel better to see him wearing nothing, just like her.

"Kal, you are such a beautiful, beautiful man." She couldn't hide her admiration.

"Compared to you any creature, no matter how precious, pales in comparison. You are a true Goddess. I can't imagine in the whole universe someone more perfect. I'm NOT just saying it but, I can't even breathe looking at your beauty." He was flabbergasted by this gorgeous, incredible Amazon.

She was staring fascinated at his horizontal extension. "And your friend looks so big and powerful. Does it hurt?"

"A little, now. He's been up for quite a while without relief," he responded innocently.

"We should do something about it… Can I touch it?"

"Go ahead." Her hand was moving shyly towards him. "Don't be afraid, it won't break."

When she put her long fingers around his length he let out a groan.

"What? Did I hurt you, Kal?" She almost screamed.

"No, it's okay. It was a sigh of pleasure. I'm enjoying your touch."

"It…HE is so hard. And it's throbbing like crazy. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Actually, never felt better in my life. Honest."

"Kal, I'm a little afraid still." Her blue eyes were shadowed by a hint of fear.

He moved closer, freeing from her grip, and placing himself behind her, he put his hands over her flat stomach and began caressing her.

"I'll show you there's nothing to be afraid of," he said, in a husky voice, then he started kissing her neck from behind and his hands were ascending from her belly to her breasts. She felt his hands on her bosom, his lips on her neck and shoulders and his manhood against the small of her back.

Suddenly her knees began to falter. His nose told him of her arousal. One of his hands moved down from her breast to her stomach and below. She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her back, as a tremor began to shake her.

When his hand reached her sensitive spot she let out an agonized, "Ah!"

He had to hold her to prevent her from falling. Turning her face to one side she demanded him to kiss her as her hands stroked his hair. He moved them to the bed and gently deposited her on it, without breaking the kiss. Placing himself on top of her, he worked his way down taking his time to enjoy each and every tasty part of her lovely, perfect body. From her mouth to the neck. Her breasts were next and from there down to her flat belly.

When he reached her mound, she could no longer moan or groan, not even sigh; it was a continuous wail. He separated her thighs gently, kissing their insides and moving slowly to the center. She opened her eyes just for a second to see the top his head between her legs. Her mouth began to name all the gods in the Amazons' pantheon like a chant, her hands clutching the covers of the bed, her legs wrapped around Clark's neck.

When he finally joined her nether lips with his in a deep, intimate kiss she could hear a muffled growl coming from somewhere. Soon she realized it was coming from within herself. By the time he licked her pink button all hell broke loose. She thought she was going to die. Her back arched as she jerked her hips forward and a scream parted from her lips. When she finally was able to stop shaking, Clark moved to lie beside her. He extended his arm so she was cuddled into his side.

When she recomposed herself, she reached up to kiss him

"You smell of me!" she said, "Gross!"

"And I taste of you also," he said, kissing her."See? Not gross. It's the lovely scent of your most intimate self."

She got a grip of his still hard erection. "Kal…I'm ready. I want you inside me…now."

He moved on top of her, saying, "I'll need your cooperation on this. I need you to relax."

"Is it going to hurt?" she asked, pondering the size of what she was about to take in her.

"A little may be, only at the beginning. I'll never do you any harm; do you believe me?"

"I trust you with my life, Kal," she repeated.

"Oh, Di, you are so wonderful." He moved his hand down to caress between her legs to make sure she was wet enough to receive him and she spread them wide in offering. "Here I go."

He was making his way in very slowly; she gritted her teeth as the pain started to invade her. Their eyes were locked, she had her arms around his neck and he was supporting himself above her with his.

A tear rolled down the corner of her eye.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm an Amazon, I can take anything." Saying this she thrust her hips violently towards him, impaling herself with his shaft.

"Ah!" A short cry of pain escaped her lips and she remained static for a moment with her eyes shut tightly. When she opened them she looked into Clark's eyes in disbelief and muttered, "Kal, I-I have you inside of me. I can feel all the length of you in my body. I feel you throbbing in my core. It's…incredible." Her eyes were flooded.

"And I can feel your tightness all around me. It feels so good inside you, Di, so warm and wet. God, I love it."

She reached up to kiss him; it was a passionate but tender kiss.

With their mouths still joined, he began to move very slowly, causing her a little pain still. This feeling was so different to her. Her previous orgasms were fantastic, but this was so intimate, they were so connected, so together. The sensation of him, Kal, pumping inside her was so exciting. And his face, smiling at her so tenderly and sweet, so handsome. For moments he looked focused, trying to hold back, to postpone his pleasure so they could end at the same time.

Now she was moving as well, mirroring his motion. Every time their hips collided she emitted a little moan. The pain had gone, now there was only this extraordinary sensation and the power of this magnificent man. She wanted to swallow him in, to melt with his body forever. She wanted this never to end.

This time she needed him to let go as well. She wanted him to fill her with his pleasure, to share the moment when their bodies reached the summit. She could feel it coming; once again the tremors invaded her whole being, from the center out, but now it was him at her center.

"Oh, Kal…Oh, Kal…Oh, Kal!"

"I'm with you, baby, give it to me…give all of yourself to me!"

"Kaaal!"

"Dianaaa!"

Even during his release he kept thrusting. This and the warm sensation of his essence pouring inside her, prolonged her ecstasy much more than before. She ascended to Olympus and didn't want to come back to Earth. The only reason to come back was to have him again…and again. This time it took longer for them to recover. Clark rolled to let her lay on top of him. He had no intention to separate their union still.

With her head resting on his shoulder, stroking his chest, she said after a while, "I'm not letting him out. Ever."

"So it's 'him' now?" he teased.

"He's become my friend too, you know? And I'm keeping him."

"Maybe we can discuss some sort of shared custody? I'm really attached to him. Literally."

"So am I now." She moved her hips to feel him. "Mmm." Feeling it moving inside made her moan involuntarily.

"You've became so naughty, you know? I love it." _I love you._ He grabbed her bottom with both hands.

"It's all your fault, you big hunk of beefcake, I was a decent woman before this evening." She was licking his nipples when she felt something hardening inside her. "Hey, my friend is up again…you naughty boy!"

"You are two points ahead of me. I have to even the score."

"Not a chance. We Amazons play to win." She straightened up and her hips start moving. "Mmm. I like this position."

"I thought you might, you alpha female. I'm starting to like it as well." He sat up and put her breast in his mouth.

"When I'm finished with you, you'll be begging for your mommy, lover boy. Oh!" She couldn't say more, he was thrusting into her now and her desire took over.

"Oh, yeah?" He moved his right hand down and placed it between them where they joined.

She flinched and her eyes opened wide.

"KAL!" she screamed in surprise. All of the sudden her body seemed to take a life of its own. Her back arched offering her chest entirely to him as her hands were crossed over his nape.

"Not..fair!" she could hardly say.

Five hours and a shower with sex included later, they went to the kitchen to eat a very late dinner and regain their strength. He let her use his robe and he wore a pajama bottoms only.

"I brought Thai. Your favorite: Goong Gah Tiem, Pad See You and Som Tum," he said placing the food into the microwave oven.

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?" She smiled warmly at him. Her chin rested on her hand. The raven black locks were still wet from the shower.

"It won't be as tasty as recently made, but it will do just fine. Do you want a soda with yours?" he asked.

"I'm in the mood for something stronger and tastier: do you have any white wine?"

"As a matter of fact, I have a delicious Riesling from the riverbanks of the Rhine, you'll find exquisite." He took a bottle from a cupboard and two glasses. After cooling the wine with his breath he opened the bottle and poured it in the glasses. "What shall we toast to?" he inquired.

"To a wonderful evening full of discoveries and new experiences, and the extraordinary man who made it possible," she said, raising her glass

"To the most amazing and wonderful woman in my life, my dearest friend, and occasional, magnificent lover," he responded.

They took a sip and kissed lightly.

After that she added, "Kal…I'm out of words to thank you for all this. Your care, tenderness and sweetness made it enjoyable, when it could've been awkward and traumatic. I'm grateful…truly grateful, you are an incredible man and I'm happy my first time was with you. You made it beautiful." And changing her tone, "And, by the Gods, I have to thank our mutual friend, 'Little Kal', for his stamina and endurance! My hips are still sore!"

"I'm glad it was good for you. I can honestly say that this was an evening I will never, ever forget," he said, bringing the food to the table. "Di, the present you've given me tonight was the best thing that could ever happen to me. Never before, in all my adult life, have I enjoyed intimacy with a woman as I did with you. You are so fantastic. Making lo…having sex with you made me the happiest man alive."

"Making love," she corrected him.

"What?"

"Making love. It's alright if you say it, because that's what we did. I've poured all the love I have for you as my best friend in that single act, and I know you did as well. WE MADE LOVE, plain and simple." Her big blue eyes were fixed on his and the smile on her face was warm and tender.

"Yes, we did." They smiled at one another and began eating quietly.

"Bon appétit," he said.

After a while she broke the silence.

"Say…Kal, do you have any plans for the weekend?"

"Nope. Nothing I can't cancel. Why?" he asked with interest.

"I was just thinking: why don't I stay for the weekend with you at the Fortress? We can watch a movie, eat like pigs, spar, chat and hang out…we can make love…a lot." She smiled provocatively.

"Mmm…I don't know, Di. When we're not having sex you could be a real pain in the butt," he said rubbing his chin.

She threw a napkin at him and responded, "That's it! No more holding back when we spar, mister! You will know the unleashed fury of an Amazon."

"Why on Earth did you do that?" he snapped "It's of no use to any of us if you're not at your fullest!" he chided her

"As if you were! Besides, I like you too much to hurt you," she said, without thinking.

" You're…so sweet… Fine! I think after tonight we've proven that we both can take everything the other is capable of giving, so: no more holding back. Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed. They shook hands on it.

"And a weekend alone with you sounds marvelous. How could I refuse?"

"So, we became friends with benefits?" she asked

"BEST friends with benefits." She smiled at it. "Are you done?" he inquired, pointing at her empty plate.

"Yes. It was delicious. And the wine was perfect. Thank you," she answered.

"You're welcome." He placed the dishes in the sink. "So, how about dessert?" He moved to the fridge.

"I thought you'll never ask!"

In a single motion she stood up, took off the robe and tackled him to the floor of the kitchen, ripping his pajamas off. "I can only watch at your bare chest for so long and do nothing! Do you have any whipped cream?" she demanded, licking her lips in gluttony.

"Rao, this weekend will be the end of me!"

They both claimed the other's mouth in a lustful kiss.

THEMYSCIRAN EMBASSY- WASHINGTON D.C. – DECEMBER MONDAY 18TH 11:00 HS. EST

Diana was walking on air. Although the weekend was over, its echoes still sounded inside her. Zeus, she can't even sit without feeling the swollen "echoes".

It was all like a wonderful two day vacation, where the only things that mattered were their whims and desires. The one and only reason to leave the Arctic was to replenish the food and beverage supply.

No emergency calls from the Watchtower, nor the Embassy, nor Clark's job at the Planet or parents. It was like a perfect alignment of events, a conspiracy to give them the most magnificent time together. If they thought they knew each other before, this time there was nothing they didn't share from their past, present and wishes for the future. And there was nothing they weren't willing to try in their physical relationship to please the other's desires.

The very thought of it made the butterflies in her stomach take flight. If she didn't tell somebody about it soon, she would burst. But whom?

"Dee!" Her sister's voice made her lift her eyes from the papers in front of her, which she wasn't even looking at, anyway.

"Doe! How good to see you!" _Perfect!_ "What are you doing here?"

"Today is the 150th birthday of the University's founder. The authorities declare it a holiday," said Donna, hugging her sister. "So I came to visit and take you out to lunch, to give you some resemblance of a social life, which you so desperately need," she teased. "Your treat."

"After what I have to tell you, that phrase will have to be reconsidered," Diana said suggestively.

"What? 'Your treat'? Is the Embassy having any financial problems?" Donna gave her a worried

look.

"No, silly, the one about my social life…" Diana provocatively said.

"Oh, oh, oh!, Tell me, tell me!" the little sister begged

"During lunch."

Now the one about to burst was Donna."Daaaymn!" she said in disappointment.

"Come on, Doe, help me finish these papers so we can leave sooner; after all, they will be part of your responsibilities some day."

"Yeah! In your dreams and mother's! I will be a part of Medics Without Borders, not this stupid, bureaucratic job as Ambassador. No offense, Dee."

"None taken. It's great that you want to make your life useful to others, but isn't it a little early to decide your future? There may be other options that will appeal you more in the years to come." And the young Ambassador added, "By the way, my job is not only bureaucracy. I get to help a lot of people all over the world from my station at the Embassy and whatever you choose to do with your life, I hope you help me spread all the good things our culture has to give to this world." She was very serious.

"Yes, Dee, of course. Sorry. You are right on both accounts." She sounded like an admonished little girl.

"And if you don't help me, I won't tell you about my weekend," asserted the bigger sister.

"Not fair!" protested Donna. "You can be totally a be-atch!"

"Mind your words at the Embassy, missy!" snapped Diana.

"Yes, Ma'am Ambassador!" said Donna rolling her eyes.

An hour and a half later they were seated in a booth at 'Reginald's', sipping their cherry sodas (both sisters shared a taste for the beverage), and awaiting their food, Enchanted Forest Salad for Diana and Orchard Harvest Salad for Donna.

"Now, begin before I spread the most outrageous rumor about Wonder Woman, from which you'll never recover," Donna threatened.

"You wouldn't," dismissed Diana.

"Try me," said her younger sister smiling broadly.

"I was telling you anyway, for Hera's sake! Guess who spent the most wonderful weekend ever with Superman at his Fortress of Solitude?" Diana grabbed her sister's hand.

"By Hephaestus fires, Dee!" Donna snapped "I told you if you don't make your move quickly, somebody else will snatch him right in front of you! Who was it? Power Girl No, they're kind of related. Miss Martian? Nah too young, Starfire? I'll bet she'd jump the bones of every male in a two hundred light years radio. I know! That witch Zatanna! You can tell from a mile away that she has the hots for him!"

"Does she…? I mean NO! It was me! ME!" she said exultant.

"Oh…yay! And what did you two do? Play Scrabble? Watch Saturday morning cartoons? Get involved in some scientific research to cure meteorism? Or did the Blue Boy Scout teach you how to make a fire with two sticks? Yawn!"

"I'm going to hit you so hard that you'll be in orbit the next 25 years, little sister!" Diana warned "The thing is: following your example, and he being the male I trust the most, I asked him to help me get rid of my virginity…"

Donna choked on her soda.

"Sorry…wrong…pipe!" Donna coughed for a while. "You really did it? I knew it! I knew you were hot for him from day one!"

"Nothing like that!" Diana denied. "It was just a practical proposition. But we've got…sort of…carried away. The first time was SO good I couldn't get detached from this man. It was I the one asking him to spend the weekend together, can you imagine? I don't even have an idea of how many times we did it. He is so lovely, tender…so sweet…and, oh, gods, such power! He should use a bigger 'S' on his chest! I won't be able to sit straight for some time."

"Now I'm getting jealous…and horny."

Their salads arrived and they kept silent until the waiter left. "Thank you, Roger, the food looks delicious, as always," said Diana

"Bon appétit, your Highnesses." Roger left after nodding respectfully.

"Thank you, Roger," said both sisters.

Donna grabbed her sister's hand holding the fork before she could touch the food and gave her a fierce look. "Details, Dee, I NEED details!"

"We had a wonderful time together. We got to know each other profoundly, could talk for hours and never get bored or run out of themes. We watched two movies, ate like pigs. He even flattened the surface of a frozen pond for us to go skating. Krypto is the most amazing dog in the world and he and I got very close. On Saturday night we watched the most beautiful Aurora Borealis you can ever imagine…My visit coincided with the 6th day of twilight before the winter night, so we needed no extra illumination outside the fortress…"

Diana was interrupted by her baby sister. "Now I'm gonna put YOU in orbit! You know what I mean, girl! The spicy stuff! How good is he in the sack? What kind of lover is he? Is his torso as gorgeous as the shirt reveals? And his butt? Wearing that cape all the time there is very little that a girl can see.

And also: does he roll over after he finishes and falls asleep? Does he smell? Does he snore and fart while sleeping? Morning breath! Does he have morning breath?"

"He is a demigod. In every way. His beauty, when you see him naked for the first time…"

"Can I? Pretty please?" interjected Donna.

"NO! And if you interrupt me once again I'm not saying another word!" Diana continued, "When you see him for the first time without clothes, the vision of him can take your breath away." Diana made a pause to take her mind away of the image in her head. She couldn't. "I've never been a superficial person. At least, I like to think I'm not, but his statuesque body makes me want to touch him, grab him, bite him, scratch him…"

"Whoa! Big, sis. I get it, Dee: you dig him. Get a grip, babe!" Donna was amazed by the change in her sibling. "Sheesh! It took some time, but when you unleash your demons, woman, all Tartarus breaks loose!" She added with a smile, "I think I like this Diana."

Diana loosened her hands from the edge of the table and took a deep breath. "Anyway! He's also a generous lover. He always waits for my release before his. Except for three times, one involving whipped cream and the other two, I admit I wasn't playing fair. Have I told you already about his strength and resistance? We've tried everything you can imagine."

"Everything…what do you mean?" asked an increasingly curious Donna.

"E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G, Doe."

A hint of red illuminated the older sister's face. "He is very creative, and I wanted to try certain things I read about in the magazines you've lend me." Diana added, "The night of the Aurora Borealis we were naked outside the Fortress having sex under the northern lights. It was so glorious! We care a lot, and have so much confidence and trust for each other, we can give ourselves completely to one another without hesitation."

"Does he have a brother?" the younger Amazon asked hopefully.

"Sorry, Doe. Does the phrase 'LAST Son of Krypton' tell you something?"

"Oh, Dee! I'm so envious and happy for you two!" exclaimed Donna. And, to Diana's surprise, she added "When is the wedding going to take place? I think June is a lovely time."

"Doe…"

" Oh, Athena! So many things to do!" Donna continued "It will be carried on at Themyscira, no matter what he says."

"DOE…"

"No uniforms! You'll be wearing a white, traditional gown trimmed in gold and white camellia blossoms in your hair, and he…"

"DONNA TROY!" Diana almost needed to shout.

"WHAT? Can't you see I'm busy here?" retorted Donna.

"Not anymore. There isn't going to be any wedding. Kal and I are just friends. Best ones, but friends none the less."

"You are saying that you and the beefiest guy in the League just had inconsequential, friendly and amazing sex for two days and change, AND THAT'S IT? You're kidding me, right?" asked Donna, incredulously gazing at her. "I know you both, and your heads do not work like that."

"This weekend was as a consequence of my request and the affection we share, nothing more.

Do not get any wrong ideas, Doe. I'm not even sure if this event will repeat any time in the future. This was an especial and unplanned occasion that turned out well, extremely well. I think it's best to enjoy the memories rather than taint them with a forced attempt to recreate it." All the enthusiasm in Diana's voice from before had vanished and a light went off in her eyes as she was saying these words.

"Wouldn't you like to repeat it, Dee?" asked Donna, suddenly feeling a little sad for her sister "Wouldn't you like to make these two past days into a blueprint for the rest of your life?"

"As much as I want it," _what I'm I saying!_ "errr…assuming that I do, we know that's not how real life works. We've never talked about continuity; we both knew this was a thing of the moment. There's nothing for us in the future except friendship." Trying to recompose herself, she continued, "a wonderful friendship, which is more than many people have. That should… that IS enough for me.

Doe, a lot of things can go wrong in trying to pursue something that wasn't there in the first place. If Kal would've feel any romantic interest for me, he could have told me countless of times before, and yet it was my request what lead us to this enjoyable but unreal past two days. I value too much our friendship to put it at risk for an illusion."

"Yeah, Dee, but…wouldn't you?" Donna's eyes scrutinized her sister's.

"Yes…" whispered the elder princess looking at her plate.

_I knew it!_ thought Donna.

For the rest of the lunch, both sisters kept silent.

KENT'S FARM –SMALLVILLE - FINNEY COUNTY – KANSAS U.S.– DECEMBER MONDAY 18TH04:30HS. AM MST

"'Morning Pa"

"'Morning, son, and that damn hearing of yours." No matter how he tries to tip toe on him, his son will always hear him coming.

"Don't swear or Ma will make you put the entire last month earnings in the swear jar," warned Clark "her hearing is a thousand times better than mine."

"That old crone? Nothing to worry about, "said Jonathan, winking an eye at his son.

"I heard that, and you already owe the jar 150 bucks, wise guy!" shouted Martha from the poultry barn.

"Don't you just love that woman?" A smile crossed Jonathan's face. "She's just as superpowered as you are, son."

"In more ways than one, Pa" said Clark with a broad smile. Coming home always made his mood improve, but this time there was a lot on his mind. "I've already milked the cows and fed them as well as the horses and pigs. Since Ma is taking care of the birds, we have to mind the fields only."

"OK. Are you ready?" said the father

"Always," responded the son.

After a while touring the crop fields and checking irrigation and harvest conditions, the elder man asked, "What's on your mind, boy. I've never seen you so quiet since you started dating Lana from across the fields," inquired Jonathan. "Is it a girl?"

"See? That's your superpower: you always know what a person is thinking," said Clark

"That's not a superpower, that's only an old poker player's skill. The best poker player in the whole county, if I may say so myself," stated Jonathan proudly. "I raise you, so I know how you think, Clark. Tell me, what is it? You never come to the farm on working days, so this must be important."

"You said it. And, yes, it is about a girl." Clark was trying to find the words. "Do you remember Princess Diana of Themyscira, Wonder Woman?"

"Do I remember her? Your mother and I had a large discussion about her and the women in your circle, until we both reach the same conclusion: that would be the perfect woman for our son," said the farmer.

"Yeah, well… we spent the past weekend together at the Fortress. It was magic. I've never felt that close to anyone. Not Lana, nor Lois…," confided Clark.

"That's great, son. So you and her are an item now?" The elder man looked very pleased.

"That's the thing: we never discussed a long term relationship. As far as she's concerned, this was a brief affair to get some things out of her system. But I know there was more. Or I'm just kidding myself wishing for that? Pa, I don't know! This girl and I have so many things in common …that is, how they say, we were meant for each other. But I don't want to be the fool who had a good lay and is ready to marry the girl." And pointing at an irrigation sprocket he said, "There it is. You were right, the northern field wasn't getting the amount of water it needed. You'll have to fix the entire tributary system. Want me to do it? It'll be just a one and a half hour job."

"After breakfast. You know how your mother gets when we're late. Now that you're here she'd probably made food for an entire battalion,"said Jonathan.

When they arrived at the house building, Martha shouted from the door, "Clark, do you mind bringing some milk from the barn, dear?"

"Right away, Ma," responded Clark. Jonathan put her up to speed on their son's preoccupations. She was happy about her son's choice, but the state of the relationship was also a concern to her.

"Here it is. What do you want me to do with it?" asked Clark.

"Leave it on the counter, honey. Want a glass?" she asked.

"Please," he responded.

As the thick liquid poured down his throat, his mother said to him, "So, about Wonder Woman…, Diana, isn't it?"

"Yes. I see Pa told you, "he said.

"Nothing concerning my boy is to be kept from me. EVER," said Martha. "Or this old sack of bones you call your father will be banned from this house permanently."

"Hey! I'm not old. I'm only 55, you 50 year old witch!" Neither Kents looked their real age.

"So. What can I do? Am I fooling myself about this? Do I have to forget the whole thing all together, or do you think there's any hope?" Clark begged for an answer.

"There's always hope," said Martha "And from a woman's point of view, no female spends time with a man she doesn't like. There must have been some attraction between the two of you before this affair unfolds, or she'd never go along with it. Believe me, I know." She gave Jonathan a meaningful look.

"Son, I've never told you how your mother and I got to be together. The many things we had to face in our way to marriage. Bottom line: it's never easy, you've always have to work your way through it. But mind my words, that's only the beginning. The difficulties begin the first day you find yourselves together alone for the first time and have to decide what do you want from each other."

"But we've just spent a weekend together," retorted Clark defensively.

"Oh, boy! That's nothing. That's the good times. Your mother and I spent a week in Reno way before we decided to marry. It was fantastic, but it never prepared us for what was about to come. Believe me, if you and this girl are meant to be together it's gonna take a lot of love and work to achieve it. I don't want to scare you, but it's only the truth."

"As much as I hate it, I have to agree with your father." Martha stated, "Clark, you're only 25 and everything looks so final and permanent. Believe me, it's not like that at all. The heart is stronger than you think and sooner or later the wounds heal. I'm sure this girl is, as her name states, a Wonder, and your father and I would be more than happy to call her daughter, but if you are not meant for each other, don't worry. The right person will be out there, somewhere. If you love Diana, do everything in your power to bring her to your side, but only if she loves you back. If not, shake hands, stay good friends and wish her all the happiness in the world. After that, you keep your heart open in case the right girl crosses your path." And then she asked, "Bacon and eggs?"

"Double," Clark answered, holding his plate up.

"I see there's a lot of energy to regain," said Jonathan meaningfully.

_You have no idea,_ thought Clark, but said instead, "I missed Ma's cooking".

"Yeah, right," said the savvy older man, winking at his wife.

WATCHTOWER MOONBASE – CONFERENCE ROOM – DECEMBER WEDNESDAY 20TH 1300 HS. GMT

It was a slow week, so the meeting was brief. Batman took the chance to enforce his idea of strengthening the Watchtower's security by adding a series of protocols to the person recognition routines. Everybody agreed. The same protocols were to be implemented on every individual lair the heroes had as their headquarters, including the Batcave and the Fortress of Solitude. It only involved software upgrade, so no major changes were to be forced upon existing hardware. The idea was welcomed by every member. The other important topic was the event planned for the next day, "the Solstice" celebration, but since everything was already arranged and everyone knew their roles , there wasn't much to discuss.

Clark was looking for an opportunity to speak with Diana, but she was away attending Embassy matters since there was no global emergency.

Batman was in the lab examining sample tissue from different shape shifters, to see if they had a common pattern, when Superman interrupted

"Any progress, Bruce?" he asked

"You know it's too early in the procedure to have any, Clark. Is it about Diana?" asked the Dark Knight dryly.

"How d'you…? Never mind, yes, it is." The Man of Steel was used to his friend's lack of tact.

"Last weekend both of you were nowhere to be found, hence I assume you were together. You've just confirm it," said the Caped Crusader.

"You cheater!"

"It's a valid investigative method, no need to get emotional over it," Batman stated. "So. You and Diana are…?"

"In the middle of nowhere, right now. Just friends. I was checking on my friend, that's all" Clark tried to be casual about it. "Have you talked to or heard something about her?"

"Clark, it's been only three days since you've seen her, show some restraint and self respect and wait for her to contact you. That's always the best policy," said Bruce, in an admonishing tone.

"And you know this from self experience, don't you?" Clark teased.

"No. Common sense. Anything else?" the Caped Crusader cut him.

"Not from you. No," said a discouraged Superman.

"So let me get back to my work."

"Knock yourself out. Bye" As much as he hated to admit, Bruce's advice was sound. He'd have to wait. The ball was in Diana's court now.

WATCHTOWER MOONBASE – RECEPTION HALL – DECEMBER THURSDAY 21ST 2000 HS. GMT

Every year, to unify as much as possible, different cultures and beliefs, the League hosts a celebration, on December 21st, where every member available, active or in reserve, tries to attend. Is the onlyecumenical gathering without the menace of a global threat. It is broadcasted all over the world to spread a message of hope and to assure every living soul that the Justice League is always vigilant and ready to take action in defense of those in need. There's a toast to Universal Peace and a pledge to keep working as long as the well being of any individual gets compromised. It's simply called "the Solstice" and to every leaguer it's a joyous occasion, where old friends meet again, young heroes have the chance to talk to legends of the justice enforcement and they all get to take their partners and families to a tour of the Watchtower once a year. Of course, because of that, it also is…

"It's a security nightmare! Absolutely impossible to control this many people in a place as large as the Watchtower!" Batman wasn't pleased "Some members should have their families on a leash to prevent them from wandering about!"

"Now, now, Batman. Aren't you overreacting a bit?" calmly asked the Martian Manhunter. "Every vital area has been sealed and, thanks to your recent research, we are able to track any shape shifter trying to pose as one of our people to break into the station. Every gate, hatch and point of access is being monitored constantly. All the bulkheads have been reinforced with energy fields…I am not saying we should relax, but we need to trust our security measures."

"I'll trust them when they're no longer needed," and watching the monitors, he said, "G.O.R.D.A.(*): Magnify and enhance image from Reception Hall, grid coordinates ATA-234. Who is that?" asked the Dark Knight to the Martian, "I've never seen him before."

(*) G.O.R.D.A.: General Operations Regulator and Data Administrator.

"Hold on. G.O.R.D.A.: Face Recognition Protocol: activate."

After a few seconds:

"Subject name: Edison Brahms. Male. Age 46. Married. 2 children.

Medical state: wears a pacemaker due to a heart condition, detected two years ago.

Unfinished Career in Education, with a Minor in Arts, Current Occupation: Postman.

Supporter of many important Civic Causes such as education for people below the minimum income.

No police record. Mortgage paid in full two years ago. No government, I.R.S. or Domestic Services debts.

Relation with the Justice League: Cousin to member of the reserve Jason Peter Garrick's, Flash, from his mother's side.

Originally from: Central City, Jefferson County, Missouri, U.S.

Conclusion: Model citizen"

"You see? There's probably nothing to worry about. He came with Jay."

"Why is he so restless and nervous, then. And where is Garrick? G.O.R.D.A.: locate member of the reserve Jay Garrick."

"Member of the reserve Jason "Jay" Peter Garrick, Flash: unable to attend due to family illness. Wife Joan suffers from food poisoning."

"G.O.R.D.A.: lock on subject's DNA signature. Inform of every change on his location. If he abandons the Reception Hall, alert immediately member 0.05, Martian Manhunter or member 0.02, Batman. Acknowledge."

"Acknowledged: alert immediately members 0.02, Batman, and 0.05, Martian Manhunter."

Clark was touring the base with Martha and Jonathan. They knew the former Watchtower, the space station, but this was entirely new for them.

"It is, at least, twice the size of the other, and the technology makes it look like a NASCAR racer car compared to my old pick up truck," said Jonathan.

"It's actually three times the size. And the technological improvements are from a world called New Genesis. We helped them against our common enemy Darkseid. You do remember him, of course," informed Clark

"How can anybody forget that monster and his rampage over Metropolis. The thought of him enslaving the entire human race still sends shivers down my spine," said Martha. A shudder ran through her body when she also remembered that they almost lost their son at his hands, but kept quiet.

Flash approached down the corridor. His fiancé, Iris, and her nephew, Wally, were with him.

"Superman, hi. Mrs. And Mr. Kent, how are you?" He shook hands with the parents.

"Excuse me, but we are…" Jonathan read the tags on their chests. "'Supes1' and 'Supes2'"

To protect the identities of the Leaguers, no names were used at events such as "the Solstice", only code designations for the relatives. But the founding members' families and next to kin knew many of the names of the others.

"Of course," said the speedster with a smile, "and you already know 'Fastest1'", pointing at Iris, "and he is 'Fastest2', soon to be my nephew too, Wally West."

"Iris, good to see you finally got this fine man to settle down. Congratulations to you both," said Martha.

"Actually, Barry had to convince me. I was a little afraid, because of his hazardous 'occupation', you know what I mean."

"Believe me, I do," said Martha, looking at Clark.

"A pleasure, young man," said the elder man, shaking Wally's hand. "How do you like the tour so far?"

"Everything here is so cool! The teleporter rocks and, the best part is: WE ARE ON THE MOON! Awesome!"

"I'm training Wally to join the fight against crime, which he'll be doing very soon, now," said Flash, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Oh, yes. I've heard of the incident at the lab," said Clark. "We will have to race one of these days."

"Really? You and me? Cool! I'm racing Superman, Aunt Iris!" The boy couldn't believe his luck.

"Have you picked a code name yet?" asked the Man of Steel

Before Barry could answer, Wally blurted, "'Throttle'! or 'Hot Rod'!"

"'Kid Flash' it is," interjected Flash.

"Oh, man! That's the lamest code name ever! Why don't you just call me 'Quick Dork' and get done with it?" said Wally disappointed.

"Don't tempt me. You don't need to sound cool. In fact, if your opponents think you are a joke, so much the better; they can be taken by surprise. Learn from Robin: All of Batman enemies disrespect him at first when they saw his shorts and colorful outfit. Now they know better."

"Yeah…I guess," responded Wally, not entirely convinced.

There was little time to continue before the broadcasting, so they shook hands again and went on with the tour.

In the next corner they crossed paths with Diana and Donna.

"Clark! What a pleasant surprise!" exclaimed Donna before Diana could say a word. "And you must be Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Enchantée!"

"Ms. Troy, I presume?" responded Jonathan extending his hand.

"It's Donna, actually. Troy was a last name I chose due to requirements of the University to join. Donna of Themyscira sounded too long and I've always been a fan of Homer. The Greek author and the Simpsons character, ha-ha!" joked Donna.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, how nice to see you again," Diana greeted them. "I'm sorry, but do you mind if I borrow your son for a few minutes? There are some things to discuss concerning the upcoming toast."

Clark and Diana, being the most prominent members of the JL in the public opinion, were the hosts of the night. When their eyes met he could see a spark in hers."My sister Donna will guide you to the rest of the tour and then take you to the Reception Hall. She knows her way through the Watchtower as well as I do."

The "civilians" gathered in the Reception Hall as well, but behind cameras. They were not to be seen by the spectators.

"Of course, Wonder Woman. It would be an honor," said Martha with a curious look.

"Thank you. And it's Diana, please," she said with a smile.

Donna gave her sister a confused stare, but took the arm of Jonathan that Martha left free. "The honor will be mine. This way, please"

"Di, wha…mmmph!" Diana interrupted him with a kiss when the others were gone.

"Oh, Kal, I missed you! Follow me!" She dragged him by the hand to the boiler room, two decks below.

"Di, wait! It's only fifteen minutes 'till the broadcast! Where are we going?" Clark asked in surprise.

"I need you now!" Diana almost tossed him inside the room and, after sealing the door, threw herself over him. "Gods, I've missed your touch, Kal!"

They kissed furiously and remove some of their clothes, falling to the floor.

"Do…you…know…how…risky…this…is?" he asked on top of her.

"Yes, oh, yes…oh, yes…oh, yes!" was her response.

Batman was joined by Robin and Batgirl at Central Command to monitor both the transmission and security. It wasn't good for the reputation of the feared Bat-group to be seen in that kind of celebrations. A light went on in the floor map of the boiler room.

Batgirl said, "Bruce, there is unscheduled activity in the Boiler room, deck 6, sector 29 D."

"G.O.R.D.A.: Identify intruders in Boiler room, deck 6, sector 29 D," grunted Batman.

"Identified: Member 0.01, Superman. Identified: Member 0.03, Wonder Woman. Activity unknown," stated the computer

Batman's mouth did something resembling a smile and said, "Nothing to worry about; they are probably rehearsing their speech. Go check the other decks."

Robin's glass of juice started to show circular waves in more rapid intervals each time.

Both Batgirl and Robin were disciples of the greatest detective in the world, so they could figure out what was going on. They all returned to their screens.

Two small tremors shook the base, seven minutes apart of one another. If you were not paying attention, they would've passed unnoticed. Batman was paying attention. He would reprimand his friends later for this indiscretion.

An alarm went off all over the station. In less than a second, the lovers were flying towards the Reception Hall, where Superman heard a disturbance.

Batman, in Central Command, barked, "G.O.R.D.A.: Report!"

"Situation unknown in Reception Hall. Visitor Edison Brahms, Flasher2, is…"

"On screen!" interjected Batman.

Immediately, the image of the first Flash's cousin showed on every screen.

"Help me, please!...Help me!" he screamed. His body was shaking violently and his eyes were red. Superman and Wonder Woman entered the Hall and the Man of Steel scanned the man with X-ray vision.

"Batman!" he said touching his intercom, "there is pacemaker in his chest showing unusual activity! I'm evacuating the Hall!"

"Roger, what are you going to do?" asked the Dark Knight.

"No time!" and addressing Flash, "You and Kid Flash remove every civilian to safety." Both speedsters got to it without hesitation. "Green Lantern: prepare to raise a shield at my command. Batman, I'm exiting through the Hall's dome, panel HB-203, and activate force field when I'm through!"

"Understood," said both, Batman and GL.

"They have my kids, I'm sorr…!" shouted Edison before Superman grabbed him and broke through the ceiling at incredible speed.

"Batman, Green Lantern: NOW!" said Superman.

Both heroes did as they were told.

Hugging the poor man, Clark started saying "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Oh my God, I'm so terribly sorry!" even though he knew the other couldn't hear him in the vacuum of space. A quarter of a second after they left the base, Edison's body exploded in Superman's arms. The explosion was so strong the Caped Wonder was hurled several miles into space.

When he recovered and started moving towards the base, the full weight of what's just happened fell upon him. A cold steel hand crushed his heart.

Touching his intercom he asked, "Batman, situation?"

"Situation contained. No other casualties. No wounded. Green Lantern's shield deflected the blast and a force field is in place and holding. Everybody is shaken, but in good condition, included your parents"

"Thanks. I'm entering the Watchtower now." Superman went directly to see his parents. Diana and Donna were with them.

"Oh, Clark! Are you alright?" cried Martha, hugging him. Jonathan followed her.

"I'm fine. Ma, Pa…I couldn't save him…I just couldn't." He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"You've saved a lot of lives here tonight, son," stated Jonathan.

"Your father's right, Kal. If not for you, this would have been a disaster." Diana put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you take your parents home and stay with them? We'll handle things around here".

"Thank you." Clark gave her a long, tight hug and then led his parents to the teleporters.

Donna had a lot of questions for her sister, but the seriousness of the situation demanded that she postpone them for a better moment. She went to lend a hand with the guests as Diana left for Central Command.

As she was getting in, she asked Batman, "Any idea, Bruce?" knowing all too well he was on top of things already.

"An antimatter device, no doubt, given the magnitude of the blast. Should it go off inside the Hall, a lot of non superpowered members and most of the visitors would have perished. A master's stroke. I'm guessing Luthor and the Injustice Gang are behind this. The last words of Brahms were 'They have my kids', so I've already alerted Jay Garrick and he, along with Green Lantern, Alan Scott, are checking on the family right now. I also gave him our condolences, of course. The Injustice Gang is surely responsible of Garrick's wife food poisoning as well."

"It was Batman who put G.O.R.D.A. on alert about Edison Brahms," said the Martian Manhunter entering Central Command. "I'll never mistrust your distrust again, my friend." He put a hand on the Dark Knight's shoulder. "That and Kal-El's swiftness saved the evening. I'm sorry for Brahms, though."

"We all are," Diana said.

WONDER WOMEN FOUNDATION INAUGURATION - THEMYSCIRAN EMBASSY – WASHINGTON D.C. - DECEMBER FRIDAY 29TH 2100 HS. EST

Clark Kent was covering the event on behalf of the Daily Planet. It was quite a clash of wills with Lois Lane to get the assignment, but he ended victorious. She would make him pay dearly for it, he was sure, but in the mean time he was savoring his triumph.

The Ambassador was radiant, wearing a slightly loose, long, silk dress with a single strap over the left shoulder, violet in color, trimmed in silver. Her hair was fashioned in a high hairdo. She wasn't wearing any jewels.

After the inaugural speech she presented herself to the members of the press.

When it was Clark's turn, she said, "Mr. Kent. What a pleasure to see you, I hope we have the chance to talk later," and she slip a note when they shook hands.

"Of course, Madam Ambassador, it will be an honor," he responded trying to overcome the surprise.

When he had the chance to see the note, he read: 'Meet me at 10:30hs. In the corridor left to the bathrooms. First floor'

He consulted his watch it was fifteen to ten, so he went to interview the Mayor about the Foundation. Like every politician, the Mayor loved the sound of his own voice and was talking non stop, especially about himself. By 10:25 Clark thanked him and ran to the first floor to meet Diana. He was pacing along the corridor when a door opened swiftly and a feminine hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a room filled with computers. When he was able to react, he saw Diana completely naked, except for her silver high heel shoes, trying to undo his belt.

"Di…hi. What are you…what's this?" he asked

"This, Mr. Kent," she said, lowering his pants, "is a 'fast one.'"

"Do you mean 'a quickie'?" he corrected her.

"Whatever. I need you now, lover. Are you up to it?" she demanded and looking down observed, "Oh, our friend looks happy to see me."

"I am happy to see you, naughty girl!" he said, lifting her by the hips and entering her as she emitted a gasp.

They were done in three minutes; he had to absorb her scream with a kiss.

"Oh, Kal, I needed that. It's so good to see you, to have you…" She started to put on her dress. "I have only four minutes before I introduce the Vice President of the Foundation."

"An eternity," he said and he made her face a desk and put her hands on it.

"Kal! There's no time!"

"Shhh!" Lifting her dress he took her from behind and her resistance gave up. So did the desk.

Three and a half minutes later a rather agitated Ambassador was descending the stairs to the podium to present the Vice President of the Foundation. Nobody paid any attention to Clark Kent coming in through the garden's door. Nobody but Diana.

The only other chance to contact her for Clark was the official ball. When they met on the dance floor Clark blurted, "We have to stop meeting like this, Di."

When he saw her smile thinking he was joking, he put on a serious face and said, "This isn't a joke, I mean it. I'd like to go out with you on a real date and start seeing you regularly."

"Oh, I see. You want to be my boyfriend." Her smile vanished.

"If you want to put it like that, then yes. I like you a lot and love you deeply as a friend, but I think I'm beginning to fall for you." Clark was looking directly into her eyes.

"I have to think, Kal. We'll have to talk about this but not here, not now."

"When and where?" he asked

"I'll call you" she said as the music faded slowly.

They didn't talk again for the rest of the evening. She was busy attending the Embassy's guests and he moved around interviewing all the personalities present at the event.

KENT'S FARM –SMALLVILLE - FINNEY COUNTY – KANSAS U.S.– DECEMBER SATURDAY 30TH01:30 HS. PM MST

Diana landed on the porch of the house and gently knocked on the door. Martha came out, wiping her hands on the apron. "Just a second…"

When she opened the door and saw the tall figure in front of her, she said in surprise, "Wond…Diana! What an unexpected pleasure! Come on in. Please, forgive the mess. I was preparing New Year's Eve dinner. There's gonna be a celebration in Smallville Square and we are all contributing with food and beverages. What brings you here, honey?"

"I'm sorry to intrude your privacy, Mrs. Kent..."

"Martha."

"Martha, I need to talk to Kal…er, Clark," said Diana dubiously.

"It's okay to call him Kal, dear. A lot better than 'Supes', if you ask me." Both women smiled.

"I went to his apartment in Metropolis, and his landlady told me he came home for the holiday."

Her voice was beseeching and a little sad to Ma's ears. She informed her. "He's in the western pastures. He said he's got an article to work on, and he always goes there to think. That way, you'll find him easily."

Diana hugged the older woman as in farewell, and said, "Thank you, Martha. Please, say hi to Mr. Kent for me."

"Sure, honey, but…" She couldn't finish, because the Amazon had already taken off.

Clark knew she was coming since she first landed in front of the house. He was seated under a tree with his back against the trunk, his glasses over his head and the laptop to one side. No work was done but a lot of thinking was going on instead.

"Hi, Di."

"Hi, Kal. I came looking for you. We have to talk." The seriousness in her voice was palpable.

"Before you say anything, please, let me speak first."

He stood up and moved to be in front of her, putting both hands over her shoulders "Di, forgive me. You've put your trust in me and I've failed you. What I asked from you was totally out of line. I have no right to make any request, because we've already discussed our situation the first day at the Fortress. You are the most important woman in my life and, maybe, I've confused this with something else. But that's just how my head works, how I was raised. That doesn't mean I can't think differently. It took a while for me to adapt, but now I understand. This 'friends with benefits' thing was too novel for my farm boy upbringing. The point is, I cherish what we have and I take you however you want me to have you. As long as I can have your friendship, benefits or not, I'll take it. Today I was contemplating the possibility of a life without you in it, and it was unbearable. As I said, you are the most important woman in my life, and I'm not ready to change that, not now. And I only want to live one day at a time, taking from life, and from you, what you both are ready to give me, because, if the alternative is living without, the alternative sucks. So, again, please forgive me, I've been a fool who tried to rush things and almost ruined something precious: our friendship."

Diana's legs refused to hold her anymore and she fell on her knees in front of him with her hands covering her face.

"Oh, Kal!" She was crying and he knelt before her, holding her against his chest. "I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you!" She felt as if the air was filling her lungs again. "I need you…I need you in my life too; you are the most important man to me, my most beloved friend. I thought if I refuse you as my boyfriend all we have would end. I was prepared to accept anything you said. Thank you, thank you for not asking me to do it! Please, hold me and don't ever let me go!"

"Never, Di." He began caressing her thick, soft hair. She smelled like wild orchids and he was enjoying taking in her scent. Her face was against his broad chest and she was also enjoying the smell of him, musky and so virile.

They remained like that for a long time.

Without moving, Diana finally said "What do you say we collect some of the benefits of our friendship?"

He raised her face to his and told her, "I thought you'll never ask!" and started kissing her with passion, to which she responded in kind. Breaking the kiss, the Man of Steel said, "No. Not here. This time I want to savor every inch of you, I want us to go slowly."

"Sounds yummy, friend! Where do you propose we go?"

"Southwest of here is Wheeler Peak**; **the summit is deserted this time of the year, I can fly us there in no time," he stated.

"What are we waiting for?" He took her in his arms and in a matter of minutes they were at the summit, covered in snow.

"A pity you don't have your silver shoes with you. You wearing them and nothing else was the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life," he said in a husky voice.

"I knew you'd appreciate them! Kal, that's kind of fetishist on your part! I'll have to thank Donna and Mr. Choo." Taking her uniform off, "Would you settle for me like this, lover?" she asked, showing her full naked glory.

"Screw the shoes! YOU are the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life!" and pulling her to him, "Girl, I wouldn't trade the joy you've brought to my life for anything in the entire universe."

They began to kiss as if they would eat each other.

Three and a half hours later they were both lying on their backs, breathing heavily, and covered in sweat in spite of the sub zero temperature.

"It's true what they say: makeup sex is the greatest! We should have a difference of opinion more often." He sat up and looked at her, her ample bosom going up and down in agitation was a sight to be seen. All of her was. Glancing at himself, Clark said "I have your scratches all over my body, you savage cavewoman!"

"As I have your bites, you brute troglodyte. And you spanked me! Gods, that was good!" She pulled him down again and cuddling by his side, she said, "Kal…I really don't feel like doing this with anyone else for now. What do you say if we are exclusive to each other? For the time being, I mean? The image of you with someone other than me, makes me kind of jealous…specially that witch Zatanna!"

"What about her?" he asked in amazement.

"She's a witch with a capital 'B'! When she's with you she is all smiles and sweetness. And she can't keep her hands to herself!" She was getting a little intense.

"Whoa! Di, there's nothing with her. I have to save all my strength for you, lover. You are a lot of woman to keep up with; a marathon by yourself. Believe me, there's nothing left of me for any other women. And this 'exclusive friendship with benefits' is totally fine by me. If I can have the most gorgeous woman in the 28 known galaxies, why would I want any other?" They sealed the agreement with a sweet kiss. "And we really should be going now," he pointed, looking at his watch.

"Mmm," she purred, "Just once more, friend."

"The things I have to do in the name of friendship!" he joked.

When they finally manage to get their hands away from one another and began to dress, Diana turned to him.

"Kal, your mother told me you're having a celebration for New Year's Eve tomorrow in town. I gave all the Embassy personnel the weekend and Monday off for the holidays. It would be kind of lonely there, since Donna will spend the night with her college mates. Do you think it's okay if I tag along with you? I'll bring food, of course. I mean, may I?" she asked timidly.

"Di, you've just made it a night worthy of celebration. I didn't know whether to invite you or not because of your diplomatic obligations. It will be a pleasure and an honor to have you come with us." The emotion in his voice filled her with joy and a warm feeling inside. Her smile illuminated her face and his soul. They started planning how to conceal her identity to protect his. "It will be impossible to hide your beauty, but we can attenuate it a little. First of all: you'll be wearing everything opposite to Wonder Woman's, like loose clothes covering most of your lovely skin. No bright, glittering colors. I believe a heavy sweater, black jeans and sneakers will do the trick. And your hair tied in a pony tail."

"It looks like you've given some thought to the subject, Kal," she pointed in admiration.

"Are you kidding me? I even have a name for you: Ms. Diana Prince, from Metropolis, friend to a Mr. Clark Kent," he responded.

"'Diana Prince'… I like it. I'll be at the farm early tomorrow to fine tune the details of my disguise. I can't go to your home with these bite marks on me, so send my regards to your parents and, please, apologize to your mother on my behalf. I wasn't quite myself earlier this afternoon." There was some embarrassment in her voice.

"Ma is a very wise woman, and she holds you on the highest regard, she'll understand." He put his arms around her and said, "Di, you are incredible. I'm so lucky to be your friend."

"Thank you, Kal, for everything. I'm the lucky one here." She rose on her tip toes to kiss him.

They flew to Smallville together, holding hands and smiling at each other. When they parted ways and she was headed to Washington, he began his descent towards the farm. With a smile on his face he said out loud, "Yup. She'll come around."

END

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
